Vicky
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: 627 is depressed because everyone in the family has a girlfriend and or boyfriend and he doesn't. But this will change when he meets Vicky, a young girl whose dealing with many difficulties in her life. Rated R for profanity and sexual scenes in future c
1. Enter Vicky

Vicky

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I own everyone except 627 and all the characters we see in the Lilo and Stitch show and movies.

Summary: Having met her once, while out on the town, their paths cross again later while she's in a jam and gets her out of it. Follow them as they encounter problems and resolutions and ups and downs in their friendship.

May possibly be better than it sounds.

Note: This is Vicky's 2nd appearance. Her first appearance was in "Bachelor's Night on the Town". This is more in depth of what happened that night and from then on.

--------------------------

Chapter one- A day on the Beach/Enter Vicky

Evil was lounging around feeling irritated. The constant noise the residents made was really getting to him. Scott walked in. "Hey, Evil. What's up?" he greeted in a half cheerful, half bored manner. Evil looked over. "Oh, hi Scott." he said and sighed.

"Nothing much. Just being bored and getting IRRITATED at the racket the others are making." Evil said casting a glare at the ceiling. Scott sighed. "I know what you mean. Heather's hanging out at the mall."

Evil rolled his eyes. "So, I take it, if she WAS here you'd be doing the same thing they are." Evil replied pointing up at the ceiling. Scott gave him a guilty look that told Evil that indeed he would. He groaned.

"There is NO where quiet in this fucking house when Everyone is at it!" he growled. Scott sighed. "Well, if it'll make you feel any better, I'm going for a walk. If you want you can come along." he suggested.

Evil looked at him. "Scott, I'd rather be anywhere but here." he said. "This is not the place for a single guy to hang around." Scott shrugged and headed out the door. Evil followed behind.

"So, where are you thinking of heading?" Evil asked. "I'm thinking of picking up Heather and maybe heading to a movie." Scott replied. Evil groaned.

"Yes, well. Have fun with that." He quickened his pace and headed away from Scott. Scott sighed before heading in the direction of the mall.

Evil sighed as he made his way towards the beach. "This is the only place that seems to relax me when I'm too tense.

---------

Meanwhile at a house not too far away from the beach. A young 17 year old brunette was packing up. "Vicky." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see her brother. He was somewhat muscular, with shaggy dark brown hair. He had pale green eyes and was wearing rugged shorts and a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Don't forget to give Keith what he requested. He'll kill me if you don't."

Vicky turned to her brother. "I still don't understand why you can't give it to him yourself, Deason." she said as she grabbed Keith's requested items and put them in her bag. Her brother looked at her nervously.

"I would go, but Colleen's coming over and I don't want her to know that I'm on that stuff." he said.

Vicky nodded. "Okay, I'll cover for you this time." She started to sling her bag over her shoulder. "Oh, Deason." she said remembering something.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Didn't you say something about Keith wanting money?" she asked.

Once more Deason gave her a nervous look. "Yeah, I have a couple debts to pay up for him. The only problem is that my money for this month hasn't come in. I can't pay him up yet. He'll have to wait another week."

Vicky sighed again. "How come you get yourself into these situations, Deason?" she said. "Why can't you back out?"

"He's my friend Vicky. I knew him from high school. We've had a close bond for a long time. I can't back out on him. Not when his life is this far down the gutter. I have to be there for him." Deason replied.

"But, how will this help him get better?" Vicky asked once more eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"It won't, but you don't know just how much he's changed in the past year. I don't get a say in anything anymore. He's always wanting something and he'll do extreme things if he doesn't get it." said Deason.

Vicky sighed again. She wasn't sure what to say. Deason really cared for his friend's health, but at the same time he was scared of him. "Okay, Deason." Vicky said softly.

There was a knock on the door downstairs. "It's Colleen." Deason realised.

He and Vicky headed downstairs. "Vicky, go out the back door." he said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Deason said as he headed over to the door. Vicky shrugged and went out the back door.

-----

Evil was relaxing on the beach. It felt so good to get away from all the commotion that was constantly raging on at his home. He looked at a couple of the waves and watched his big brother Cannonball having fun making them. Evil sighed and stood up and headed over to the surf shop.

When he got there he saw Lilo renting out surfboards with Julio. Evil looked up at Lilo. "Where's Nani?" Evil inquiored. Lilo looked down at him. "She's busy taking care of Ethan." Lilo replied.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about him." Evil said. "How old is the little tyke now?"

"He's one years old." Lilo said. "So, Julio and I decided to take the liberty of working Nani's shift for today."

"Where is Julio?" Evil asked.

"He's in the back by Richter." she pointed to the back of the surf shop.

Julio, hearing his name came over. He was holding a milkshake. "Hey, Ev. What's up?" he asked looking down at Evil. "Not much. But I couldn't stay in that house another minute." Evil said.

Julio laughed at this. "I know what you mean. Those guys never seem to take a break do they?" he said setting the milkshake down. "Hey, man. Lilo and I were thinking of going to that new movie when our shift is done. Want to come?" he asked.

Evil shrugged. "Sure, Why not? I don't have much else to do."

There was a pause.

"So, what brings you here?" Julio asked taking another sip of his milkshake.

"Oh, yeah." Evil said remembering why he was here to begin with. "I'd like a surfboard. An expert one please."

Julio smirked. "Got sick of the beginners boards huh?" he teased.

Evil sneered. "I've totally outranked the beginners board." he said.

Lilo went in the back and brought out a surfboard and gave it to Evil.

"Takka." he said. Julio looked out at the rolling waves. "Looks like there's some good ones today." he considered looking at the surfboards.

Lilo looked at him pondering. "Oh, of course you can go." she chuckled. "I'll handle things at the shop. Just come back before my shift's done."

Julio smiled and gave Lilo a light peck on the lips before heading off with a surfboard himself. Evil sighed. "Looks like you guys have a great time together."

Lilo smiled. "Yeah," she said grabbing Julio's milkshake and downing some of it. "We're getting engaged in a few weeks."

Evil sighed again. "What's wrong?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, nothing." Evil said a little depressed. "It's just that everyone in the family has someone and I don't."

Lilo looked down at Evil and patted him on the head. "Oh, don't worry Evil. One of these days the right girl is bound to show up."

"I always thought Alexa would be that girl, but fate intended otherwise." Evil said casting his eyes down. "How will I know when I've found her?" he asked looking up at Lilo.

"You will. When you find her, your heart will tell you." Lilo said. Evil smiled lightly. "Okay. Thanks, Lilo." he said before running off with his surfboard to ride the waves.

Lilo smiled and watched him whilst taking another sip from her soon-to-be fiance's milkshake.

-R&R. I suppose this is an okay beginning. Now, the clear up confusion, and I know there is..., Out of my chronicles involving Alexa and 627. This story is in the middle of the saga. Julio is first mentioned in the first story. There you'll find a description of him. Scott is one of the Leroy clones. Heather is a one of the many clones of Alexa. Nani and David are married and have a one year old named Ethan. Lilo is now 30 and is engaged to Julio.

I know these stories are out of order, but once I get them all put up. I'll tell you what order to read them.


	2. Evil's Aquaintance

Vicky

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 2- Evil's Aquaintance

The waves were rolling high and crashing down hard onto the sandy shores as Julio and Evil rode them, occasionally passing each other and high fiving as they did so.

They rode for quite a while before Lilo called them to shore. "Come on you guys. The movie starts in 15 minutes."

Julio smiled and put his board away. Evil did so as well.

Lilo was walking ahead and Julio ran to catch up with her. Evil sighed as he kicked small clouds of sand in the air. He watched as Julio put his arm around Lilo and started talking and laughing with her.

"Hey, Lilo." a voice called. Lilo looked over to see Victoria. She like Lilo had grown into a rather beautiful fine figured woman. Her long ponytail bounced as she ran to catch up to Lilo.

"Aloha, Victoria." Lilo greeted. "Hey, Vic." greeted Julio.

"Where are you headed?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, we're just headed to that new monster movie. Want to come?"

"Sure. Sounds great. I'm not due back at work till 8pm."

They walked a little further and continued to chat.

Evil sighed once again as they left the beach and entered town. As Lilo, Victoria, and Julio walked ahead Evil continued to follow, but stopped when he heard something. He decided to check it out. As he got closer he identified it as someone yelling.

It was just around the corner. Evil peered around it into an alley and saw 2 figures. One was a man and he was shouting at a familiar brunette. The man was wearing gothic style clothes with chains and he had his hair spiked.

The brunette on the other hand, had long hair and green eyes. She was wearing a low cut top and shorts with sandles. A book bag was slung over her left shoulder. The girl squeezed her eyes shut in pain as the man twisted her arm painfully and continued to yell at her.

She tried to pull away, but the effort was futile. "Keith, don't." she whimpered.

Keith was relentless with his grip. "I give you fucktards a second chance to pay up and this is how you repay me?!" he growled tightening his grip.

"I need that money! Tell Deason to get it to me in a couple hours or you're both history!"

The girl looked around nervously trying to think up something to get her out of this. "He will, Keith...our..our income is coming today. He'll have it to you in no time!" she fibbed.

Keith glared at her. "He'd better! Now, for the next item of business. Did you get the stuff?"

The girl nodded. "Well, hand it over!" Keith snarled.

The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of what looked like coke.

"Where's the rest of it?" Keith glowered.

The girl smiled nervously and dug through her bag. After a few seconds she became frantic and furiously dug through the bag. The Heroin wasn't in there and neither was the ecstasy. She looked back up at him with a look of fear.

"I...I must have forgotten it." she chirped fearfully. Keith shoved her back. "Well, get your ass home and get it!" he shouted.

"I...I can't do it in the open." she said trying to protest.

Keith backhanded her. "Don't push your luck you dumb bitch. Just get it to me."

The girl scrambled to her feet and headed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, and Vicky?" Keith said. Vicky turned to face him once more.

"Don't be late." he said leering at her before he walked away.

Vicky backed against the wall and slid her back down it till she was sitting on the ground. She sniffed back some tears. Keith had been really harsh. The shouting was bad enough, but why'd he have to hit her? She cried softly.

Evil felt sympathy for her and walked over. He was hesitant first, but he finally spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked. Vicky jumped. She hadn't thought anyone had been there to see what happened.

She looked up at Evil. "Yeah. I'll be fine..." she paused looking at him curiously. "...Have we met before? You look familiar." she asked.

Evil pondered this as well. "I was thinking the same thing..." he said. Then he remembered. "Oh, yeah. I remember now. We met that one night in town when I was out with the guys."

Vicky still looked a little perplexed. "Oh, yeah...I think I remember meeting you..." she paused then looked at him again.

"If it's all the same though...I forgot your name." she said guiltily.

"Oh, it's Evil." Evil replied stretching out his hand to accept hers in a handshake. "But you can call me 627 too."

Vicky shook his hand. "I'm Vicky." she said.

"Well, Vicky...what do you say we go get lunch?" Evil offered.

"Oh, Evil...I can't. I have to get back home. I forgot..." she started but trailed off. How much had Evil heard?

Evil looked at her. "I heard everything." he said reading her mind. "I meant after we get this mess straightened out." he said smiling.

Vicky cast her eyes down in sadness. "How?" she asked.

Evil thought a minute. "My best friend is in the music business. I could talk her into lending you some money."

"You'd do that?" Vicky gave a sad smile. "Of course." Evil beamed. "After all, what are friends for? You deserve better than how he treated you." he took her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks." Vicky said. "I have to head home to get Keith's stuff. Want to come?"

Evil nodded. "Sure. Might be a good chance to talk and get to know you better." he said.

The two of them started to head for her house.

--------------

With Deason and Colleen...

Deason sat next to a beautiful girl on the living room sofa. The girl had wavy Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a low cut sleeveless shirt and rugged shorts. She had her hair done up in a bun and she was wearing make up.

She leaned against Deason as they watched tv. "Deason?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he said. "Where did you plan on having us go tonight?" she asked walking her fingers up his left thigh. Deason smiled at her. "I was thinking something along the lines of A movie, a walk in the park, dinner." he listed.

"That sounds so romantic..." the girl sighed. Then she had a thought. "While we're at it, maybe we could check out that new waterpark." she said.

Deason looked at her and smirked. "Okay. Not a problem." he chuckled.

"We can go anywhere you want, Colleen."

Colleen smiled at him seductively. "I want to get in your pants." she purred tugging at his pants.

Deason grinned at her. "Maybe we could have a quickie before we go." he said

------------------

With Lilo, Julio, and Victoria...

The trio arrived at the cinema and saw Mertle and friends waiting in line. "Aloha Mertle. Aloha Yuki, Teresa, and Elaina. (sp?)" Lilo greeted.

The red head known as Mertle turned to face her. "Hey, weirdlo." she said. Then she saw Julio and looked back at Lilo. "I see you're here with your boyfriend." she said.

"As a matter of fact, Mertle, we're getting engaged in a couple weeks." Lilo stated promptly. Julio waved at them. The blonde known as Elaina turned and whispered to Teresa. "Lilo sure has good taste in guys." she said. "He's hot."

Teresa nodded. Yuki leaned in and added. "I wish he was my boyfriend. I heard hispanics like Julio are tough and great in bed."

Elaina and Teresa tittered and looked flirtly at Julio. Julio rolled his eyes draped his left arm around Lilo's shoulders. "Let's go get a seat." he said to Lilo.

Lilo nodded and paid for the tickets and headed in with Julio and Victoria. Mertle and friends weren't far behind. Together the 7 of them headed into the theatre and found seats.

"Hey girls!" A voice called to them. They looked to see Keoni waving at them. Lilo and Julio went over and sat next to Keoni. Victoria sat next to Julio and Mertle and friends sat in the row behind them.

It was now 5 minutes before the movie started. Julio stood up and turned to the group. "I'm gonna get some popcorn and a few drinks. Anyone want anything?" he asked.

"I want skittles and some soda." Elaina spoke up.

"I'll just have some popcorn and a soda." Teresa said.

"Get me a couple of candy bars. I don't care what ones." Yuki said.

"I'll have popcorn and some Pepsi." Mertle said.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Keoni said as he held up his soda and popcorn. "I'm all set."

"Just get me some coca cola." Victoria said.

"How about you, hon?" Julio asked Lilo.

"How about we get a big cup of popcorn and a couple sodas and share them?" Lilo suggested.

"Sure thing." Julio said and nuzzled her. He then headed to the concession stand.

Keoni looked over at Lilo. "I must say Lilo. You and Julio are really starting to hit it off."

"She's not 'starting' to hit it off." Mertle said.

"Lilo and Julio are getting engaged in a couple weeks." Victoria said.

"Wow, already? Time sure does fly." Keoni chuckled. "Well," he said winking at Lilo. "I'm happy for you."

Lilo beamed happily. "Thanks Keoni." she said.

---------

With Heather and Scott...

They weren't sitting very far away from the 8 friends. Heather looked over. "Oh, look Scott. It's Lilo." she said. "Hi, Lilo!" she called to her.

Lilo looked at them. "Hi guys." she said. The others turned around as well and looked at them. "Aloha." They greeted.

"Did you hear the news? Julio and Lilo are getting engaged." Yuki called out.

Mertle rose an eyebrow at her. "Yes, Yuki, I'm sure the whole island knows now." Yuki smiled embarrised.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Mertle said.

Heather and Scott came over. "Mind if we sit with you guys?" Heather asked.

"No, not at all." Lilo said. "The more the merrier."

---------------

With Vicky and Evil/627...

They were still heading to Vicky's house. Evil wasn't sure what to talk about. There was a pause.

"So, um...what is it that you have to get for that asshole?" Evil said looking up at Vicky.

"Oh, Just some...stuff." Vicky said not really wanting to reveal to Evil that she was a substuting for her drug dealing brother.

"...So..." she said changing the subject. "What's new with you?" she asked.

"Nothing much." Evil said shrugging. "Just the usual day in day out stuff. It's pretty boring." he admitted. There was another pause.

"So, where do you live?" Vicky asked. "I live on 203 Halai street." Evil replied.

"Isn't that where Alexa Soran lives?" Vicky asked.

"The one and only." Evil nodded.

"I love her songs." Vicky said beaming. "Maybe you could get me her autograph."

Evil chuckled. "Sure."

Another pause.

"So, how much money do you need to pay up that bastard?" Evil asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my brother again." she said as they headed up the frontwalk of her house.

"Why does he need to pay that jerkoff?" Evil asked.

"Boy, it sure is a nice day today." Vicky said once more changing the subject.

Evil cocked his head and looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, it is." he said.

"So tell me about your brother."

"Well, he's-" Vicky said opening the door and leaving a clear view into the living room where an undressed Colleen and Deason lay on the sofa.

"..having sex." Vicky said. Colleen and Deason shot their heads up to see Vicky. At first they didn't think much of it, but then they saw Evil. They quickly covered up. "Jesus fucking christ Vic!" Deason snapped.

"I'm sorry." Vicky said quickly. Evil looked at the 2 unclothed beings with an amused look. "Well," he said snickering. "That's a great first impression."

"Shut up you deformed rodent!" Snapped Deason. Evil frowned. "Well, sheesh. He's pretty touche isn't he?" he said to Vicky.

"Yeah, he gets that way alot." Vicky sighed. "Let's go upstairs. I have to get Keith's...uh,...stuff."

Evil shrugged and followed her upstairs.

-R&R


End file.
